


they found their body but not their eyes

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Dadza, Fuck your canon shit, Fundy and Tommy's family dynamic is o d d, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is the worst dad canonically, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, eheheh, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: instead of exiling Tommy and Wilbur, he only exiles Wilbur because this Schlatt isn't that bad here.(He's just really toned down for the sake of this fic).He understands that tommy is a child and even if it may hurt his plans he doesn't want to exile him. he may have been willing to turn against the kid and put his own party into the election but he wasn't going to kick out a child.This turns out to be a bit of a mistake, especially when Wilbur's paranoia creeps in.Inspired by {tommy angst lol by racooninnit}
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	they found their body but not their eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/gifts).



> ahah! four thousand words and no plans to come back to this- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo i put off writing the new chapters on my other works that I'm supposed to get out today yknow- for VALENTINES DAY- but it's  
> f i n e
> 
> because this was hella fun to write :D

“Well… that was pretty easy.”

Tommy tensed, looking around at the people in the chairs around him.

“Do you know what I said, the  _ day I was unbanned from the Dream SMP- and the day I said I was running? _ ”

  
Tommy looked for his older brother, head spinning as Schlatt’s voice echoed out around him. He couldn’t hear the ram hybrid anymore, thoughts bouncing around in his head as a frenzy began. 

Wilbur? 

Where was his brother?

Someone help,

I can’t breathe.

Help me.

Help us.

Damnit!

How did this-

How did this happen?!

They were founding fathers- how did they get-

How were they instantly tossed to the side.

“Wil! Wil-”

“IS TO REVOKE-”

Tommy couldn’t get to him, just saw him swallow harshly as a bead of sweat rolled from his forehead.

“THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT!” 

Wilbur was on his feet instantly, looking around over the sea of faces. He spotted Ponk, who was reaching for his sword and ended up knocking over his seat as he stumbled back.

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!”

Tommy met Tubbo’s eyes, his own wide as he cried out for his brother. 

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to face them, meeting Quackity’s eyes.

“Tommy calm down-”

“Don’t you ever touch me!” Tommy shoved him to the ground, watching as his beanie slipped down into a crevice. He took off after his brother, doing his best to keep Ponk from landing any critical hits as he ran. 

Eventually he caught up to Wilbur, who had fallen down and crawled into a bush to hide. He pulled out a pickaxe, digging into a mountain and opening a large enough hole into it. 

He covered the hole and lit a torch. He yanked out a med kit, crouching next to his brother. 

“Tommy I’m okay-” Wilbur looked at him, blood dripped down his cheek. 

“You’re full of shit Wilbur.” Tommy tried to help out with the anger that filled the area, laughing softly. “Now hold this for me.” Wilbur took the torch, holding it up as Tommy made careful quips and bandaged up the different wounds that covered him. 

“Stay here, I’m going to open this up a bit more.” He pushed two blocks farther into the wall, jumping back in surprise as he almost fell into a ravine. “Woah Wilbur! Check this out!” Wilbur groaned and sat up, stumbling over to him.

“Holy shit- nice job Toms,” He smiled softly and stumbled back over to the wall, leaning down. 

“Take a nap Wil, I’m gonna break down into this ravine and get some iron.”   


“Let me help asshole,” Wilbur got up, only to be pushed back down.

“Sleep.” Tommy smiled, staring into Wilbur’s brown eyes with frantic blue ones. The ex-president sighed and leaned back, blinking with a yawn.

“Fine fine problem child.” Despite his pride, Wilbur was tired and just rolled over to go to sleep.

As the months went by, Pogtopia refused to grow.

With the fact that Schlatt wasn’t nearly as bad -having not exiled a fucking child- not many people inside actually wanted him out of office. 

  
Tommy ducked into the caravan, grabbing a bottle and leaning back with a sigh.    
“Fuckkk- Wilbur is fucked.” Tommy took a swig from the bottle, barely feeling the alcohol on his tongue over the stinging pain on his arm.

“What do you mean Tommy?”    
“Ah shit!” He dropped the bottle, stumbling back and slamming into the wall. 

“Sorry-” A ginger tail swept under his legs and Tommy finally looked back at him.

“Don’t uh- don't worry about it Fundy.”

“Okay..so, what’s going on with Wilbur?”

“He’s lost his shit man, keeps raving about people betraying him. I think the exile’s ‘ot his mind all screwy.” Tommy grabbed for the bottle, groaning when Fundy took it from him.

“You aren’t allowed to drink. It’s illegal.”

“Fuck that, give me the drink.”

“No chance,”

“Damnittttt-” Tommy groaned, sliding down the wall and unconsciously rubbing the bright red mark on his arm that was sure to bruise later.

“What happened to your arm my uncle-cousin-ex president-friend-?” Fundy chuckled, sitting down in front of the annoyed teen who managed out a chuckle.

“Soooooooo- what happened?”

“I told you, Wil’s just fucked in the head. His minds’ gone all to shit,” He circled his finger in the loco motion and sighed, “Can I have that drink back?”

“Do you even know what you grabbed?”

“Nope,”

“Tommy that was straight white wine- you can’t just drink it from the bottle like an alcoholic!” Fundy heaved himself up, holding out a hand to the blonde before him. “C’mon, let’s go find Tubbo, yeah?” He offered him a kind smile, only earning himself a long groan and then the struggle of pulling the lanky blonde from the floor.

“I bet he’s at the bee sanctuary,” Tommy chuckled at the thought, hand flicking up to his hair as he slicked it back.

“Race you there?”

“You’re a hybrid! That’s completely unfair!”

“I think you just want a handicap excuse,” Fundy smiled mischievously.

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you a handicap!” Tommy took off, feet slamming onto the prime path at the same time as his nephew. 

_ Granted, Tommy knew that Fundy was adopted- but he was still his uncle by law. Friends by heart, but nephew and uncle by papers. Weird shit.  _

“Tubbo! Tubbo!” Tommy collapsed into his best friend’s arms, a heavy and sharp cry escaping him as he raised a hand to his cheek.   
“Tommy- what’s wrong Tommy?!” Tubbo’s eyes were wide, worry taking over his before calm thoughts.

“He- Wilbur- He’s-  _ Notch _ , Tubbo I don’t-,” a calm hand appeared on his back and he spun around in an instant, eyes falling on a large pair of ram horns. “Don’t touch me, dickhead!” He shot away and despite his angered facade, Schlatt and Tubbo both could spot the large fear in Tommy’s eyes from the lack of warning. 

“Tommy, are you alright?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow, spotting what almost seemed like a bright red handprint fading on Tommy’s face.

“Just dandy- except maybe everything would be perfect if your tyrannic ass hadn’t kicked out my brother!” Tommy shouted and Schlatt sighed, he didn’t know what he really expected- but this was closer to the top of the list than Tommy actually opening up to him.

“Look Tommy, it was a irritation decision I know but-”

“Fuck you! You don’t get to say shit!” A bottle flew at Schlatt, who dipped to the side as his calm aura disappeared.

His eyes grew cold in an instant as he stalked towards Tommy, who’s eyes went wide as he moved back. He bumped into a tree, falling to the ground and squeezing his eyes shut. He threw his arms up in front of him, trying to block what he was sure to be a rain of punches. After a few minutes nothing came, and he could make out Tubbo’s concerned voice right next to him- along with a carefully toned Schlatt.

He blinked his eyes open, Schlatt hadn’t moved from his position but- he’d been so sure that he was- what was happening to him? Were the fumes and shit from the coal messing with his head or-  _ the fuck _ ?   
  
“Tommy- Tommy are you okay?!” Tubbo was frantic beside him, practically tearing his shirt off of him as he whipped bandages out of the satchel that hung loosely at his side.    


I’m uh- I’m fine Big T..” Tommy’s voice clipped out in a monotone and he noticed Tubbo’s narrowing eyes. 

Tubbo let out what almost sounded like a snarl when he saw what Tommy looked like under the long sleeves.

“Hey- hey Tommy?”  His head swung up and he once again met Schlatt’s eyes. 

~~(Wilbur)~~ Schlatt hated eye contact.

“Tommy, what happened to your face?” He raised his hand to his cheek instinctively.

“I uh- Wil got a uhm- well he got a little u-upset...It was nothing- y-yeahhh no just a little roughhousing- you -uh- know how it g-goes.” Schlatt’s eyes narrowed, damnit. 

He had always given the lies away with his stuttering.

~~(Wilbur)~~ Schlatt knew all too well.

“Hey Tubbo,” It felt like the thousandth time Tommy had visited in the middle of the night -despite it only being the ninth as his visits became much more rare. Sometimes he could barely even walk, other times it seemed more like he couldn’t walk enough. He would be extremely sick some nights, and then just fine on others. 

“Tommy, it’s too late for you to be up- you should start coming back during the day,” Tubbo sighed, sitting up and grabbing a night vision potion.

“No!” His answer was too loud, too fast- Tubbo wanted to help, but he had no idea how. 

Tubbo relented the idea quickly, not wanting Tommy to run off before they got to hang out. He just shot a message to Schlatt, asking about the festival and the best way to help his friend.    
“Tommy!” He froze, eyes wide.    
Tubbo looked at the door, past Tommy’s frozen body.

Quackity stood in the doorway, beanie sliding back with a bright smile. 

The smile didn’t do anything to help his already tensed figure.

Tommy scooted off the bed, slamming onto the floor but still managing to push himself into a corner.

“Wil-”

He felt the lead rough lead circling his wrists and ankles, the soundproof helmet sliding onto his head, the blindfold wrapping around his eyes.

_ “Wilbur?” He whined, trying to free himself. _

_ Blocks slid into place in front of him. _

_ “Wilbur?!” His breath quickened and he thrashed around. _

_ “WIL! WILBUR!” He shouted as loud as he could but he couldn’t even hear his own voice. _

_ “Let me out Wil! Lemme- Wilbur! Bitchboy!” He kept shouting, eyes shining with tears that were hidden by the blindfold. A loud sob escaped him as he cried out, sliding down and crying for Wilbur to let him out.  _

“Out- out- lemme out-” Tommy had wrapped his eyes around his knees, making himself as small and vulnerable as possible.

“Tommy! Tommy can you hear me?” Gentle hands rested on his shoulders and he forced his eyes open, meeting what were revealed to be Quackity’s eyes.  “I want you to count your breaths with me, alright?”

Man. 

He was way off with his word choice today.

_ “Come on traitor. Count with me.” _

_ “Wil please-”  _

_ “Wil please,” Wilbur mocked, eyes narrowing as he looked at Tommy’s position on the wall. It had only been five hours and he was already fucking complaining.  _

_ Tommy fell over, _

_ “Get up Tommy.” He rolled his eyes, setting down his pen. _

_ “Wil I-I can’t-” Tommy tried to stand, pushing himself up. He managed to stay up for half a second before slamming back onto the ground with a pained cry.  _

_ “You’re such a baby Tommy.” Wilbur’s glare caused him to curl in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _

_ After a while of laying there he felt a hand slide under him and lift him up bridal style. _

_ “Hey, calm down Tommy, you’re okay. Big brother is here for you, I just need you to learn is all. Okay Tommy?” He nodded, unable to find his words as another sob escaped him. _

. . .

_ “Good morning Tommy! I made plans for us to go out for a small festival in a nearby village, how are you feeling?” _

_ “Hurts..” Tommy may have muttered the words, but Wilbur still heard it.  _

_ “It wouldn’t hurt if you would just realize that there are real consequences for your actions.”  _

_ “But Wil I haven’t done anything-” _

_ “You are  _ **_my_ ** _ brother Toms, I know what’s best for you.” _

_ “It’s not fair though Wilbur, you keep accusing me of being a traitor but I haven’t done anything to cause that!” _

_ “I think you could use a nap Toms,” Wilbur smiled, mimicking the way he used to mock Tommy after he threw a fit over something small. _

_ Now he just thought it was fucking stupid. _

_ He wasn’t five anymore. _

“Shit- Tommy snap out of it, come on bud. You need to wake up. Wake up Tommy- mi amigo!”

Ohmygod. 

Quackity.

Your word choice is absolute dog shit today.

_ “Wake up Tommy.” A kick aligned with his rib and he shuddered, throwing up again with a heavy groan. “Traitor’s don’t get breaks. Got it?” Tommy nodded, eyes wide as the words his brother was spewing drilled deep into his very soul. “Now get up. There’s not nearly enough iron. Go get some.” _

_ “But Wil that’ll take-” _

_ “Hours. Now go.” _

_ “Milk…” Tommy muttered, instantly regretting it.  _

_ “Traitor’s don’t deserve milk.” _

_ A slap graced his cheek and he stumbled back, reminding himself of the potion that sloshed around in his system _

“Quackity just stop trying.” When had Schlatt gotten there? He was snapped out of his craze as Schlatt sat in front of him. “Okay, Tommy I need you to-” Tommy shoved Schlatt back, whipping around as he looked for the exit. He found the door and sprinted out, stumbling slightly as he quickly shook away the dark thoughts that clouded him. 

He broke through the dirt and then quickly replaced it, reminding himself that he needed to be silent and avoid Wilbur like the fucking plague.

However, when he turned to walk down the stairs, he was met with cold brown eyes.

“Wil-!” He stuttered over his breath, thinking about running again. 

“Bed.” Wilbur pointed down the stairs and Tommy scampered down them, entering his room and shutting the door tight. 

The punishments he received now were horrible- how would he- what was Wilbur going to do now that he found out Tommy had been visiting Manberg in the dead of night?

He didn’t even want to think about it. 

He wouldn’t think about it.

Despite that declaration, as he climbed into bed he could barely feel how tired he was. 

All he could think about was how much worse things were looking for him right now. 

“Tommy! Come on bud,” Wilbur was in his room, had he picked the fucking lock?

Tommy’s eyes were wide open once he remembered everything from the night before.

“Let’s go Tommy, I want to show you something.”

“But Wil-”

“Now Tom.” He was up instantly, no longer minding the pain that narrowly stung on his cheek, and the thin pain from hand shaped bruises that lined his arms and torso. 

He got up, never having removed his clothes or shoes from the night before. 

He led him down the ravine, to a place Tommy didn’t remember digging out. There was nothing in the room Wilbur led him too and it wasn’t that small, roughly the size of a small bedroom.

“Wilbur what is-?” A sharp pain flooded the back of his head, and he paused mid-sentence before crumpling to the floor.

The next time Tommy woke up, every one of his senses screamed that he was in danger.

He couldn’t move, ropes binding him to a basic oak wood chair. He looked around, spotting a table with suspiciously sharp items on it.

Wilbur waltzed around him, steps quiet as he smiled.

Too bright.

That smile was too bright to be real.

“Good morning Toms, I was wondering how long you’d be out.” Wilbur chuckled, his tone still managing to be cheerful despite the churning feeling in his gut that something was  _ seriously wrong _ .

Tommy tried to get free almost immediately after fully registering the situation.

That went about as well as he thought it would, instantly being stopped when his own brother grabbed a knife and brandished it into his direction. 

“Stop that right now Tommy,” The honey dripping kindness disappeared, instantly replaced by the more recognizable psychopathic energy that radiated pure insanity and paranoia. He stopped moving just as fast, his eyes widening impossibly farther. He watched as his brother moved about the room, swinging the fucking weapon as if it was nothing more than a stick. He shouted about betrayals, about lessons needing to be learned, about making sure Tommy couldn’t spy for them ever again.

He didn’t even know what that was about, instead deciding to just tune his brother out completely. 

In retrospect, that was the worst idea ever, because the next thing he knew there was a knife in his eyes. He screamed in agony, blood dripped down his face.    
He couldn’t breathe.

~~ Shit. ~~

~~ Shit. ~~

He kept wailing and crying as Wilbur continued, bursting into this psychopathic fucking laughter that chilled Tommy to his core. He shook heavily, the laughter breaking only for a moment as Wilbur stabbed his other fucking eye. He rolled to the side, he couldn’t be awake anymore. 

In some far off world, he could remember running through flower fields with his best friend while his older brother played soft melodies from high in a tree. Tears still slid from his eyes, or rather- his fucking sockets.

~~ Freaky.  ~~ ~~ Shit.  ~~

Wilbur just smiled as he passed out, obviously he could still work when Tommy was unconscious, it would just deprive him of the screams he wanted to hear. He sighed after he was finally done, carefully tended the boy’s wounds. 

He basically shrieked in giddiness as he carried Tommy towards Manberg.    
He dropped Tommy to the ground outside the white house, shouting at nobody.

“And you can keep your fucking spy!” 

And with that he was gone, 

Eventually - close to about 1 in the morning - Tommy woke up, screaming and wailing. 

He couldn’t see. 

He couldn’t see. 

He couldn’t-

“WILBY! WIL! PLEASE COME BACK- DON- DONT LEAVE ME OUT HERE!” He screamed for like thirty minutes in the same way, hands and feet still bound to keep him from moving. 

“Fuck what is that shouting-?” Schlatt sat up, rubbing his head. The slight reminder that he had been drinking since Tommy ran out the night before was the loud, buzzing headache he was dealing with. 

“Is that- why the hell does that sound like Tommy?” He stood up, stumbling out the door and casting one more glance at his office, which with the large couch, had basically became his living quarters until he got the energy to build or hire someone to build him a house. 

What he found was a real sight. 

The shivering and shaking blonde on his front steps were the farthest thing he was expecting. 

“Tommy?” The blood matted blonde’s head snapped up towards him, and in the dim light of the street lamps he could make out the thick bandages that covered Tommy’s upper face. 

“S-schlatt-?” Tommy’s voice cracked and followed up with a whine, Schlatt’s heart fucking  _ shattered _ . That shit,  _ that shit right there _ ? Yeah, no. That’s not normal at all. 

“Hey bud I-'' Schlatt placed a gentle hand on Tommy’s shoulder, eyes widening as the young boy shrieked and cried at the sudden contact. “Sorry! _ Notch _ \- sorry Tommy-” Schlatt pulled the hand away. “Can I- can I lift you up?” 

He watched as the blonde shook his head, as he basically fell asleep in the fucking street.

“Tommy come on- at least let me help you off the street;.”

After about twenty minutes of coaxing and flimsy promises of safety, Tommy bit his lip and then carefully nodded.

“Okay Tommy, I’m going to try and lift you up bridal style, though- I doubt this will be comfortable for either of us with your lanky ass.” He waited for Tommy’s nod and once he received it, he swept the british boy up and carried him inside to the couch that he loved dearly. 

Fucking blessing couch. 

Schlatt set Tommy down on the couch and decided now was the best time to tend to his wounds. He carefully unwrapped the bandages around his eyes and gagged, like fucking  _ gagged _ . That shit was disgusting and he would have rather loved to never see anything of the sort. Immediately, he wrapped that in new bandages and resolved to never- EVER look into those uhm...sockets again. Tommy kept sobbing, although whatever happened had definitely fucked with his tissue and shit, cause now he couldn’t make fucking tears. 

“Okay- here kid, you uh- you sleep here and I’ll go sit in my chair,” Schlatt began to sit farther up, standing slightly. He felt weak fingers wrap around his arm.

“Don’t leave- please-'' and in a moment's notice, the question became a beg, a sobbing and pleading beg that made Schlatt’s stomach churn. He sat back down, suppressing the small smile of comfort that filled him as Tommy practically dove into his arms. He nimbly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy -who after a while of Schlatt’s quiet humming- fell asleep in the snuggled up position. Eventually, Schlatt himself fell asleep, but it was almost 8 in the morning. 

  
  


While all of that was going on, Wilbur realized that he fucked up. 

Not because he gouged out his own brother’s eyes, 

Nono- because now he was with the enemy and held country secrets.

He crept back into Manberg around four in the morning, enraged to find the spot he had dropped his brother in to be very much Tommy-less. He got angry and shoved a knife into a tree before storming off, managing to be spotted by a certain hoodie wearing individual. 

When he woke up, Tommy was still very much asleep, gently pressing a hand over the young boy’s ear, he slipped out his communicator and called for a meeting later in the day. When Tommy finally woke up, he instantly freaked out and yanked himself from the cuddle he had quite literally asked for. After a while, Schlatt got him to calm the fuck down, sliding a disc into s jukebox to hopefully help him out a little. And of course that helped. 

Fundy woke up confused, because schlatt doesn’t normally have meetings like this unless they’re important. So, he reluctantly wakes up the secretary of state and vice president before heading to the white house and when he arrives, he is more than surprised to see the president with Tommy, who looks extremely uncomfortable and has a bandage wrapped around his eyes.

Tubbo is extremely upset when he sees Tommy because the blonde before him is his best friend and now he’s hurt and- and even though tommy doesn’t say much he looks fucking terrified. It definitely doesn’t help Tubbo’s fears when Schlatt explains what happened and why he has Tommy with him. Immediately there’s suspicion going around about who could’ve done this, but everyone has a horrible feeling, they all know it was Wilbur, they don’t know how bad he’s gotten but from what Tommy’s managed to tell them, they know he’s gone off the handles at this point. It obviously doesn’t help when Dream says something about seeing Wilbur in Manburg, and Schlatt mentions some sort of mess outside his house that was most definitely Wilbur.

In the end they decided they need to focus on making sure Tommy recovers well and that his injuries are properly addressed. schlatt actually didn’t do too bad, all things considered.

During the whole time Tommy is getting his wounds looked at he’s very nervous and jumpy, and he panicked multiple times after someone touched him without warning. Tubbo stayed with him the entire time, whispering words of support and minor jokes when his quips were necessary. Eventually, Fundy brings up that they should probably tell the rest of Tommy’s family about what happened.

Few people knew of the family, so that meant Fundy had to explain shit- which he did not enjoy very much.

“Techno’ll be upset.” Tommy spoke for the first time in a while. 

“Absolutely,” Fundy chuckled,

  
  


A few weeks passed and everyone became used to Tommy’s main triggers, they may not know all of them however- shouting and unwarranted touching was off limits for anyone other than Tubbo, Schlatt, and his family. 

Tehno and Phil had decided to stay the very same day that they were informed on everything Wilbur had done. Practically the entire server was hell bent on finding Wilbur. 

Unluckily for them, Wilbur was just as hell bent on finding Tommy.

One day, while Tommy was out with Tubbo, it was definitely odd- whenever the answer to his questions were always met with kindness.

Wilbur had been scolding him for asking too many questions for months. 

Before he realized it, they had wandered to the bench. 

Something slid into the old jukebox and Tommy felt the euphoria of cats melody flooding his thoughts. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely focus on the beats and whispers of the past. He noticed it was too quiet a bit too late to do anything about it,

“Hey Tubbo?” He smiled,

“Oops, not Tubbo.” Wilbur’s voice echoed out around him and he froze up, eyes widening.    


“Now Tommy, I’m standing about- eh- ten feet behind you with  _ your darling Tubbo _ at my mercy- so I suggest you listen very carefully.”

Tommy nodded quickly, biting back the sobs that wanted to spill from him at the prospect of Tubbo getting hurt.

“We are gonna head home, right Toms?” He nodded again, not trusting his voice. 

Tubbo tried to free himself, Wilbur’s stupid long hand clamped over his mouth. 

He was filled with so much hatred that he would probably explode. 

He watched as Wilbur placed a hand to Tommy’s shoulder, noting just how much his friend tensed and knowing how much it triggered him. Wilbur threw a potion at Tubbo, watching as it broke at his feet and a soft gray liquid spilled around him.

Slowness.

Tubbo let out what kind of sounded like snarl, looking at Tommy who just continued to shake and nod along with everything Wilbur said. Tubbo hated it. He hated this  _ so, so much _ .

“Techno! Phil! Schlatt!” Tubbo shouted, despite the gravity he was seriously hoping that Techno’s hearing was as good as he claimed it to be.    
“Let’s go Tommy.” Tubbo was forced to watch as Wilbur raced off with his best friend, slamming to the ground with a high pitched wail. 

That didn’t go by very well with any member of the family.

Techno already had the co-ords to Pogtopia, having received them from Tommy months back, when he refused to come help them with their countries affairs. 

They raced off on horseback only five hours after Wilbur disappeared with Tommy.

Tommy had no way of getting out, he didn’t even know where the door was anymore. He had no way of blocking Wilbur’s influx of kicks on his ribs, all he could do was beg for it to end. Beg for his final life to just come to an end. 

Phil and Techno arrived to see one of these attacks, and that uh… that went pretty bad for Wilbur- who was completely obliterated by Techno on sight. Phil comforted Tommy, pulling him close and wrapping wings around him.

  
“It’ll be okay Toms, I promise- me, and Techno, and Tubbo, and even Schlatt are here for you- okay Toms?” He felt the blonde nod into his shirt, vowing not to let him go like this ever again. 

In Manberg, Schlatt felt his heart soften as he finally slid the last bottle into a box, watching as Quackity then blew it up.   
  
“A new start. No more of this… odd angsty shit. Life is getting better right now.”

Quackity smiled, pressing a small tortilla into the president's hands.

“Fucking weirdo.”

Things were finally looking up, so how could they ever go back down?

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> dont fucking kill me, this was prompted-
> 
> and yes, I gave up around the end because its 3:30 in the morning and my mind is all swishy swashy from deliriousness or some shit-   
> that or its the alcohol-   
> DOESNT MATTER!


End file.
